warmetalfandomcom-20200214-history
War Metal Wiki:Standards
This article is the index to the current standards in use on . Please be sure to familiarize yourself with these standards in order to keep the content of this Wiki consistent and to ensure that your contributions are constructive. Please use the talk pages for the various pages on standards to discuss them so that they can continue to be refined and improved. This Wiki provides information on both War Metal and Tyrant. Wherever possible, the standards will be on the same page, where standards that apply to both areas are only stated once, and standards that apply to one or the other are separated into two different primary sections. Content *War Metal Wiki:Standards/Content This will be a formal area where current standards and guidelines on editing will be documented. Topics such as language, terminology, formatting, layout, nomenclature and navigation will be centralized in this page. Images *War Metal Wiki:Standards/Images This will be a formal area where current standards on images will be documented. Topics such as image formats, file naming, when to use images, image subject matter, etc. will be centralized in this page. Policy *War Metal Wiki:Policy While not really a standard, the policy page is very relevant to everyone participating in the Wiki. It will contain very basic rules for using the Wiki in the spirit of collaboration, our zero-tolerance of vandalism, using the correct area of the Wiki for certain content (articles vs. talk pages and forums vs. blog posts), etc. will be centralized in this page. Projects *War Metal Wiki:Projects While this is not a standard, it is the key to how the Wiki develops and grows and will likely introduce new standards and guidelines. This will be a formal area where current projects are documented (a replacement for the legacy To-Do List. Each project will have it's own subpage where the project goals, details, progress and status can be documented. The associated talk page can be used for discussion. Templates *War Metal Wiki:Standards/Templates This will be a formal area where current standards on templates will be documented. Topics such as when to use templates, when to create templates, documenting templates, etc. will be centralized in this page. Tyrant *War Metal Wiki:Standards/Tyrant Standards which are exclusive to Tyrant content within , and have not already been documented within other Standards subpages. War Metal *War Metal Wiki:Standards/War Metal Standards which are exclusive to War Metal content within , and have not already been documented within other Standards subpages. Changes To Standards And Projects Adding Adding is encouraged, as standards and projects benefit the contributors to this Wiki by giving everyone a common frame of reference when editing. This makes collaboration easier, simplifies the learning process for new contributors about this specific Wiki and helps everyone understand each other. When adding something that has not already been discussed, it should be added under it's own heading with the prefix Proposal:. Approval Or Rejection Approval is based on the results of discussion. A decision must be made one way or the other within a period of time, so that proposals do not remain indefinitely dormant. Approval or rejection follows these points: #Anyone with an account can submit a proposal by adding one with the heading (as mentioned) or adding a topic to the talk page (Anonymous contributors are not permitted to submit proposals, because it is not guaranteed that an anonymous contributor will always have the same IP address, therefore their comments cannot be confirmed as always being the same person. Anonymous contributors are welcome to contribute, they simply won't have a say in the decisions regarding standards and projects). #The proposal must be signed with 4 tildes: ~~~~ #If at least 2 Administrators agree with the proposal, it is considered approved after 24 hours, as long as approval is not being met with significant objection by regular contributors with accounts who have made their objections clear on the associated talk page. #If at least 2 Administrators disagree with the proposal, it is considered rejected after 24 hours, as long as rejection is not being met with significant objection by regular contributors with accounts who have made their objections clear on the associated talk page. #If contributors or Administrators comment but do not clearly state "I agree" or "I disagree" (with the proposal), they are considered neutral and will not factor into the decision, though their comments may be considered. #If 7 days have passed and the proposal has not been approved or rejected as per the above, it is considered approved. #This standard began as a proposal and was approved based on the criteria above. Changes To A Proposal #If changes are made to a proposal, they are subject to the discretion of the originator of the proposal as to whether the change will be accepted as part of the proposal, modified in some way or removed from the proposal. #When making changes that are beyond simply wording but actually modify a significant aspect of the proposal, cross out existing text to show that it is removed and then add any new or modified text. #The originator of the proposal shows acceptance of the current state of the proposal by replacing their original signature at the end of the proposal with Updated by ~~~~. #The approval process time starts (or restarts) from the date of the originator's most recent edit (which was not a minor edit to fix spelling, grammar, or format) to the proposal. #Any edits made by others after the last edit by the originator of the proposal will not be considered as part of the proposal when a decision to approve or reject has been reached. #If a decision has been reached, the proposal cannot be edited again (exceptions noted below) unless it is being re-submitted as a proposal. Modifying An Existing Standard Or Project #Corrections to spelling or grammar do not require approval and making edits to fix these errors is encouraged. #Making changes to the format also does not require approval, so long as the change does not modify what is being said (e.g. ordered vs. unordered lists, heading sizes, etc.) #Maintenance edits, such as fixing links or templates also do not require approval as they do not change the meaning. #Any re-wording, adding or removal of additional text should be done by changing the relevant section heading to include the Proposal: '' prefix, the changes should be signed with 4 tildes ~~~~ and the modification should undergo the same process as mentioned above. Upon Approval #The ''Proposal: '' prefix in the section header should be removed, any crossed out text removed, any text marked as not being part of the proposal removed, signatures removed and the page saved. #This standard applies globally to all standards and projects. Upon Rejection Each rejected proposal should be moved to its own subpage under this one, along with the associated talk to the subpage's talk. A link should be listed here at the bottom of the page under the heading ''Rejected Proposals along with the date the decision was made. This allows for future reference to rejected proposals and their discussion should anyone raise the proposal again. It also allows the possibility for discussion to continue on a rejected proposal should anyone care to raise additional points. Pre-Existing Standard Or Project Documenting a pre-existing standard or project does not require a proposal. Category:Standards